topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
The Author (AT-2verse)
|-|Aria Elegance= |-|AT-2= |-|Floral Witch= Origins: AT-2verse Alias/Aka (also known as): The Narrative, AT-2, Rammkiler Classification: The Embodiment of Authority and Narration, God Age: Immeasurable (The Author predates all of existence including the nothingness that inhabited the universe before creation) Gender: Genderless (It's true self is nothing more than an abstract concept thus has no gender, Technically Female with Avatars) Threat level: Omega+ Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Plot Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8 & 10), Regeneration (True-Godly, Will always come back under any circumstances as they are The Narrative and cannot die as long as there is a story to be told, Will always remain even if they, their concept and all stories were to be erased from existence), Information Manipulation, Creation, Void Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Precognition, Can manifest a countless number of avatars across the multiverse at once and use them as vessels, Biological Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Power Nullification, Acausality, Magic, Dimensional BFR, Creation, Precognition, Probability Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Law Manipulation, Immunity to Plot Manipulation (Exists outside The Plot and is consistently described as "Plotless" and "Storyless"), Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul thus Death cannot grasp it to Nether), Conceptual Destruction (Remained even after been destroyed down to the Conceptual Level), All the combined powers of every mob and NPC but upscaled. Physical strength: Metaverse+ level (Transcends all Mobs and NPC's within the verse by an infinite amount of even "Real-Life" entities who exist beyond Infinite-Dimensional Space and all concepts) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Metaverse+ (Exists beyond the confines and totality of the Mobtalker reality and exists within "Real-Life" which is a metaphysical realm that transcends all concepts, all worlds and all stories which are merely a work of fiction to entities of "Real-Life" which even includes Quantum Entanglement forms a Hilbert Space and is an expression of Infinite-Dimensional Space. Said Multiverse is directly stated to have infinite universes and infinite dimensions, Created a logically infinite hierarchy of stories even ones with Higher-Dimensions and ones without them) Durability: Metaverse+ (The Author is stated to be unkillable by any known entity within the series which includes The Player and other "Real-Life" Entities who exist beyond all concepts, worlds and stories which are a work of fiction to said entities) Speed: Omnipresent (The Author is stated to exist everywhere and nowhere at the same time, Exists across every story governing over them as without The Author all stories are worthless) Intelligence: Omniscient (Knows everything there is to know as they know every action that is being made or has been made, they know about all worlds, dimensions and even about other fictional stories and characters as they are the Narrators of all stories. Is described as "All Seeing" and "All Knowing") Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaversal Weaknesses: None Notable Standard equipment: ' Noteworthy techniques and abilities *'Above All Hierarchies: The Author is above and is the root of everything that is and can be described, to The Author all of creation is merely fiction or a game that is stored on a 3GB hard drive. Due to this The Author can freely manipulate and create all stories that can be described and logically can or cannot exist, The Author's existence lies on being above everything that exists as The Author is above everything there is and is a absolute existence thus no world, concept or story can encompass it's otherworldly nature *'NPC Powers: '''The Author created the ability for entities to use these powers and are a user of these powers themselves, NPC powers allow The Author the utilize the game/universe itself as a means of defense and to govern and maintain the growth and existence of all worlds and stories *'Save/Load Mechanic:' This allows The Author to to save moments in Space-Time which they can then load to travel back to later, they can also use this as a means to load other universes/timelines and even creating entire Universes *'Deletion: 'The Author can utilize the erasure ability to erase objects from existence whether it be beings or entire worlds/stories *'Plot Device: '''The Author has the ability to utilize a "Plot Device" which will allow them to manipulate Causality to make an action happen to get them out of any situation or to simply progress the story Note: Here‘s a Respect Thread on The Author Category:Character Category:Genderless Category:Female Category:Visual novel Category:AT-2verse Category:Reality warper Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Flying Category:Shapeshifter Category:Busty babe Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Virtual Omnipotent Category:Threat level Omega Category:Magic user Category:Neutral Category:Animanga Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:BB:CC